Wedding Bells
by LoneStar50
Summary: Zoe Hart is back in BlueBell and things aren't what they seem to the naked eye. This includes some characters from season 3.
1. Chapter 1

The Wedding

It was like any other day in BlueBell. The birds were chirping, the sun beaming down and the ladies of BlueBell gossiping by the bench. What was usually a normal day turned into a tornado. Zoe Hart was back in town and things were going to get interesting again. Rumors were she was getting married. The groom you ask, well I tell you later on. Life definitely wasn't going to be dull around her for the next few weeks.

….AB/Lavon:

"Is it true Lavon? Is Zoe Hart getting married here in BlueBell?"

"You know that I can't confirm or deny that. I was sworn to secrecy."

"Lavon Hayes, I'm not just anyone. I'm your girlfriend. Spill."

"I'm sorry AB. I promised Zoe that I wouldn't say anything if it was true."

"Seriously, the one time you actually keep your promise. I'm so disappointed in you Lavon."

"I've got to go AB. I'm picking up Zoe from the airport."

"You do that Lavon. Don't expect anything to happen when you get back."

Lavon tries to give AB a kiss, but she turns her head the other way. He sighs and gets in his car to pick up his best friend.

…

George/Lemon:

"So is it true? Is Zoe Hart coming back and getting married?"

"Lemon sweetie, I'm not sure. You know how rumors start. We don't' even know if she is coming back into town."

"But George, I heard the ladies talking about it and AB said that Lavon was going to be picking up Zoe from the airport in mobile."

"She might be coming to visit. It doesn't mean she is going to get married."

"Yeah I guess. I'm not sure why she would be coming back after what happened. She literally left this town to go back to NY."

"Let's not worry about why she is coming back. It's none of our business."

"I can't let this go George. She doesn't get the right to come back into this town all happy when she hurt someone we care about."

"Lemon, let it go. It's not our business."

"George Tucker. He's your friend as well as mine. I'm not going to let him get hurt again."

George just stuck his head in his hands and shook his head. This was going to be a long summer. He hoped things went off without a hitch, but with Lemon, it was nearly impossible.

…..

Lavon/Zoe:

"Lavon, it's so good to see you. It's been too long."

"Big Z, you're looking well."

"Thanks Lavon. I've never felt as happy as I do to see a familiar face."

"Big Z, I hate to burst your bubble but you're going to have to deal with the other issue. I'm sure rumors have circulated around town and it's only fair if you tell him yourself."

"I know. I was hoping to put it off for a bit. I just want to get settled in before the firestorm hits."

"Just so you know, AB is already on the case. She asked me about the rumor and I told her that I was sworn to keep your secret."

"Thanks Lavon, but you and I both know that she isn't going to give up. I'm sure she isn't the only one that I have to worry about."

"I don't know how much longer you can hide it. The proof is in the pudding."

Zoe sighs and tries to figure out how she is going to tell him without hurting him more than she already had.

…..

Wade:

I've been hearing the rumors all week long about how Zoe is coming back into town and getting married. I shouldn't care what she does anymore, but I can't help myself. I think about the good times we had and how much she made me happy. I'm not sure what changed between us, but I'm not ready to hear the truth from her. She didn't even give me a chance to explain myself before she took off to NY. Zoe once again was running and there was no going back.

….

Lavon/Zoe:

"Thanks Lavon for the ride. I'm going to set things up in the carriage house."

"Remember what I said Big Z."

"I promise Lavon that I will have that talk with him."

"Okay! Welcome back."

Lavon hugs Zoe before walking back to the main house to deal with his girlfriend.

….

Zoe:

She is busy organizing her room when her phone rings. By the sound of the ringtone, she already knows who is calling. She answers the phone call and breathlessly says "Hi baby. It's so nice to hear from you. I was thinking about you. I can't wait to see you again soon." The other person on the other line replies "I can't wait to see you too. I know that you just left, but it feels like forever since you left me." Zoe replies "It won't be too long baby. The little blip and I can't wait to see you *Joel Stevens."

*Surprise, he's back!


	2. Chapter 2

The Wedding 2

Zoe:

It wasn't going to be too long before Joel arrived in town. There was enough gossip going around as one can imagine. It was like no one had a life and was wrapped into mine. I haven't run into AB, Lemon, George, Dash or Wade yet. Somehow the idea of Wade just makes me ill. I can't imagine how this conversation is going to turn out. Last I heard anything about him; he was busy with the Rammer Jammer. It's better to pull the band-aid off before it gets worse.

…..

AB/Lavon:

"So, how is Zoe?"

"She's getting settled AB as you are probably aware."

"Maybe we should see if she needs any help or anything."

"Let it go AB. She'll make her appearance when she's ready."

"Come on Lavon. You know I can keep a secret."

"It's not my business to tell AB. I'm not going to confirm or deny anything anymore. Drop it."

"Fine. I'll just have to talk to Zoe later on."

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind, I have to take care of some mayoral business."

Lavon leaves to the study room and AB takes off towards the carriage house, but not before being intercepted by Lemon.

…

Lemon/George/AB:

"AB, what a coincidence to be running into you."

"What are you doing here Lemon? George"

"I was just stopping by to see an old friend. It feels like ages since we last caught up."

"Yeah. This probably isn't the best time Lemon. I'm sure your aware Zoe is back in town and well things are going to be getting a bit strange around here."

"AnnaBeth, spill it. What do you know? Is it true about Zoe?"

"Lemon I have no clue. Lavon refuses to tell me anything about her. She swore him to secrecy."

"Ladies, if Zoe wanted everyone to know her business she would of told everyone. Let it go."

They both turned towards George and said at the same time "you wouldn't understand." George throws his hands into his pockets and steps back while the two of them are talking as if he isn't there.

….

Wade/Zoe:

He didn't have to look up to know the atmosphere had changed in the room. Zoe Hart was standing in his bar and starring right at him. He turned his back on her to finish taking care of his inventory when the clacking souls of her shoes stopped at the counter. It was impossible to ignore. The sooner he got this over with, the easier it would be to move on with his life. He took a deep breath and turned around.

"Zoe, I would say it was a surprise to see you in my bar but rumors of your return have been flying rapidly around here."

She stares at him for a moment before speaking. "Do you think we can talk alone? I don't want to discuss what I have to say in front of everyone."

"Sure. Let's go out back. I don't have much time. I've got inventory to take care of."

Zoe nodes her head and follows him out to the back of the bar. She takes in account of his appearance and notices how much weight he has lost since the last time she saw him. It still broke her heart to think of everything that happened, but she had moved on.

"So what is so important that we needed to talk out here?"

"I'm sure that you heard all of the rumors about everything and I wanted to clarify them before you get slammed from all sides. It's true that I'm getting married, but that's not the only thing. I'm pregnant. It wasn't planned or anything. It just happened."

"Well thank you Zoe Hart for letting me know. I'm pretty sure I can take it from here. Congratulations on your wedding and your baby. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do."

"That's it. That's all you're going to say?"

"What else did you want me to say Zoe? Did you want me to ask you every little detail about when and where this is all going to happen? Did you want me to ask you about your fiancée? I don't care Zoe. You have your life and I have mine. I have a business to run. You can see yourself on the way out."

Zoe looks at Wade and proceeds to leave the back of the Rammer Jammer when things have hit the fan. In front of her is none other than Lemon Breeland with AB. This was going to get interesting.

…

Lemon/AB/Wade/Zoe:

"Zoe Hart, what an unusual spot to see you again. What are you doing here?"

"Lemon, I was having a conversation with Wade. I was just leaving."

"Don't leave on my account."

"I wouldn't dream of it Lemon. I've got plans. Excuse me. AB, it's good to see you as always."

Zoe leaves the Rammer Jammer and that's when Lemon turns on Wade. "What is she doing here Wade and what was so important that she had to discuss it with you?"

"Drop it Lemon. It's not worth mentioning. Now if you don't mind, I have an inventory to take care of."

"Wade Kinsella, I will not be brushed off. You can tell me now or I'll get to the bottom of this myself."

"If I tell you, will you just go away?"

"Yes. Now spill Wade."

"Zoe just came by to tell me the rumors were true. She is getting married. Before you ask for the whole dates and all that crap, I have no idea. That was it."

"Why did she come here to talk to you though?"

"I have no idea. You know how she can be. Look, she's getting married. Life goes on."

"You do realize that I won't let her hurt you again after everything that's happened. She doesn't get the fairytale while some of us suffer."

"Lemon, you're being too dramatic. I've gotten over it. You need to do the same."

"It's not over. I won't let her come back into town and pretend like nothing has happened."

"Whatever makes you happy Lemon? I'm busy."

Lemon turns to AB and says "We've got to come up with a plan. You in?"

"I'm not sure I should be part of this scheme of your Lemon. Lavon would be really mad at me."

"AB, we are trying to get to the bottom of the truth. We can't let the guys we care about get hurt by Dr. Hart. She doesn't get the chance to make them miserable again."

"Lemon…you are on your own. I'm not getting involved in this."

"Fine AB. I will just have to figure out this myself."

…

Zoe/Joel:

"Hi baby! Where are you?"

"Joel, is that you?"

"Of course it is. Are you coming to pick me up? I've already landed."

"It's early isn't it? I'm sorry that I'm not there. I had some business to take care of. I'm on my way."

"See you in a bit."

"I can't wait to see you Zoe."

"Me either."

Zoe jumps into her care and proceeds to mobile airport to pick up her fiancée, Joel Stevens.


	3. Chapter 3

The wedding 3

Wade/Lavon:

"Wade, what are you doing here?"

"Just shooting the breeze and getting away from Lemon. That girl doesn't give up."

"I take it that you saw Zoe."

"What makes you say that?"

"You just seem like you're in a bad mood. She told you."

"Wait, you knew about it the whole time?"

"I was sworn to secrecy. I thought it was better if it came from her instead. It wasn't mine to tell."

"She told me to soften the blow and to confirm the rumors. I guess her coming back to Blue Bell, getting married and having a baby changes everything."

"Wait, what? She's having a baby?"

"You didn't know? I thought she would have told you that considering you're her best friend."

"No, no. She must have just found out."

"Well good luck with that brother. I'm done with her drama. Let her fiancée deal with her craziness."

Wade leaves and Lavon has to question why Zoe didn't tell him and why she revealed it to Wade. He had to get down to the mystery that surrounded this relationship.

…

Zoe/Joel:

"Joel, it's so good to see you again. I'm glad you were able to get some time off to come down to Blue Bell."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world baby. You said you were tied up with business earlier. Patient?"

"Not exactly. I went to talk to Wade and tell him the news about us getting married."

"Wait, what? You talked to your ex-boyfriend and told him about us. Why?"

"I just thought I'd put the rumors to rest so we didn't have to deal with this in town."

"Zoe, I told you that I didn't want you to talk to your ex-boyfriend. That was one of the promises you made if we got married in Blue Bell."

"I slipped up. Please, let's focus on us and not my ex."

Joel then grabs Zoe by the arm yanking her towards him and saying "Don't think because you're having a baby that I won't punish you."

Zoe pales at the thought of having an innocent baby growing inside of her injured. She then tells Joel that he is hurting her arm.

"Don't get any ideas Zoe. I can see that your mind is working. I would hate for anything to happen to you like in NY." He releases her from his grip.

"I promise I will stay away from him."

"That's a good girl. Now, let's see this place you call home."

They load up Joel's luggage into her car and head back to Blue Bell.

…

Lemon:

What is the deal with her coming back into town out of the blue? It's so unlike her to suddenly pop in. Why is Wade protecting her secret? I can tell he still cares about her. He's a really bad liar when it comes to her. She is going to be his downfall if I don't do anything about this. I guess I'll have to go to the source and find out myself since no one is willing to say anything. Lavon and Wade are not willing to talk and AB is scared of what Lavon will think. George isn't going to be very supportive about this whole thing. It's time to take action and come up with a plan.

….

Lavon/AB:

"Lavon, are you in here?"

"I'm in the back AB. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just ran into Zoe while I was with Lemon and George. She looks good."

"Did you get to talk to her?"

"No. Lemon went on her tirade about why Wade was talking to Zoe at the Rammer Jammer. I just sat back and listened to the conversation."

"Stay out of this AB. It's not something you want to get caught up in."

"I'm out. Lemon isn't though. Get ready for a disaster to happen. She isn't giving up the idea of Zoe hiding a secret."

"That woman is going to be the death of all of us. She needs to focus on her own life."

"Lavon, do you remember who you are talking about? Lemon ain't going to give up that easy."

"I hope she does for this town's sake. We don't need any more problems than we already have."

AB was about to head upstairs when she saw some headlights outside. "It looks like she is back. Let's go meet her fiancée."

….

Zoe/Joel/Lavon/AB:

Zoe pulls up to the carriage house with Joel in tow. What neither one of them expected was Lavon and AB to appear.

"Zoe, your back."

"Guys, what are you doing out here?"

"We were just taking a walk around the plantation. So, are you going to introduce to your fiancée?"

Zoe was about to reply when he made the introduction himself. "I'm Joel Stevens. You are?"

"I'm Lavon Hayes and this is my girlfriend Anna Beth Nash. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise. I'm sorry about this, but I'm a bit tired and would like to get in and catch a few Zzzz's. It's been quite the plane ride and I want to spend some time with my fiancée."

"Of course. Well see you around."

Lavon and AB walk away from the carriage house, but not before AB says "He scares me. I don't know what she sees in him. Something is not right here."

"AB, you just met him. I'm sure tomorrow will be different."

"Call it woman's intuition Lavon. I feel it in my gut."

"Give the guy a chance for me please. If you still don't like him, I won't make you hang around the guy. I promise."

"Alright Lavon. Maybe tomorrow will be different."

…

Wade:

She's back and it looks like her fiancée is with her. Things are going to get very interesting around here. I have a feeling Lemon isn't going to give up so easily. I thought seeing her again would close that chapter of my life but it has only awaken it. Damn Zoe Hart for making me feel the way I feel.


	4. Chapter 4

The wedding 4

Zoe/Joel:

"Well that was quite the introduction. Guess you having a fiancée make you the talk of this town."

"I guess. I didn't know anyone was going to be here."

"Relax Zoe. I'm sure I'll be running into more people that you know. Let's just go to bed."

"You take the couch Zoe. I need to stretch my limbs after a long night of travelling."

"But the couch is uncomfortable and I'm pregnant."

"Zoe, I warned you earlier about this." Joel smacks Zoe across the face causing her to fall and split her lip.

Zoe looks up at Joel and recoils when she sees the glint in his eyes.

"Get yourself cleaned up Zoe. We can't have the town thinking that I'm a horrible guy. After all, the fiancé of the beloved doctor needs to make a good impression."

"I hate you Joel."

"The feeling is mutual Zoe. I just need the money that was promised to me and the sooner that you deliver it, the sooner I can blow this joint. Just remember to keep up the charade."

Zoe goes into the bathroom to clean up her face, but not before asking herself how she got herself in this predictiment in the first place.

…

Lemon/Zoe/Joel:

The next day had arrived and Lemon had a plan. She remembered the saying to kill them with sweetness and that's exactly how she was going to get into the door of one Zoe Hart. She walked into the carriage house with a pie and knocked on the door. When the door opened, it wasn't Zoe but a guy who opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Dr. Hart. I baked her a pie and wanted to welcome her back into town."

"You are?"

"I'm sorry. Excuse my manners. I'm Lemon Breeland. My father is Brick Breeland and was partners with Dr. Hart. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Joel Stevens, Zoe's fiancé. This is a really bad time. She's not feeling well at the moment. I'll let her know that you stopped bye."

"That won't be necessary. I'll wait for her. I want to make sure she's okay, being that were friends and all."

"Of course. Come on in and make yourself comfortable. Let me get her for you."

Lemon walks into the room not realizing the glare that she just received from Joel. He noticed Zoe coming out of the bathroom but intercepted her before she came out. She had some fixing up to do.

…

Zoe/Joel:

"What the heck Joel?"

"You're friend Lemon is here with a pie. She wants to talk to you."

"Why?"

"I thought you said that Lemon and you weren't good friends. Have you been lying to me all this time Zoe?"

"No of course not. We're not good friends. I'm not sure what she's up too, I swear."

"You need to make yourself presentable and get rid of her. I can't have her snooping around her asking questions."

"Okay. I heard you."

Joel leaves the restroom and heads out back out in the living room area observing Lemon. She's going to be trouble.

…..

Wade/Lavon/AB:

Wade walks into the kitchen and notices Lavon and AB making out at the table. He proceeds to walk out but not before Lavon says something.

"You don't have to leave on our account. I'm heading out to take care of business."

"I don't want to interrupt your guy's moment. I'll come back later on."

"Nonsense Wade. Sit down. I was about to make an omelet. Have a seat. I wanted to talk to you anyways."

"Okay." He turns to Lavon who shrugs his shoulders. "What can I help you with AB?"

"It's about Zoe. Something is off about her."

Wade just laughs and then tells AB "You're now noticing that."

"No silly. I talked to her for a bit last night and finally met her fiancé. That was weird in itself. He's not what I would expect."

"Look AB, I'm staying out of Zoe's drama. She sucks you in and then causes you nothing but headaches. I don't want anything to do with her right now."

"Wade, normally I wouldn't ask you for a favor, but something is off. I feel it in my gut. That Joel guy gives me the creeps."

"AB, I don't think that's so wise."

"Please Wade. I know that you still care for her despite you saying you don't. Just this one favor and I promise I won't ask you for anything else."

"Fine and then once it's over and done with, I'm through with Zoe Hart."

"Thank you for doing this Wade."

Wade nodes his head and tries to stomach the contents of the omelet AB made. He didn't want to talk to Zoe Hart, but if AB sensed something weird, he couldn't let that go.

…..

Zoe/Lemon/Joel:

Zoe walks out of the bathroom and notices Joel watching Lemon. She knew she had to step in before things got more serious.

"Lemon, what brings you here this morning? It's so unlike you."

"Dr. Hart, I brought you a pie. I wanted to welcome you back to BlueBell."

"That's really nice of you, but you didn't have to do that. So what are you really doing here?"

"Well I can see the rumors are true. I had the pleasure of meeting your fiancé and I wanted to congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials."

"Thank you."

"Dr. Hart, what happened to your arm and lip?"

"I was just careless. You know how I am walking in heels. Joel had to grab me from falling?"

"Your lip?"

"It was dried out and is just bleeding. It's no problem. It's probably the change of weather."

"I can see that I'm keeping you guys this morning. Enjoy the pie and I'll see you around town."

"Yeah. Bye!"

Lemon leaves the carriage house and Joel turns to says "that went well I think."

"I don't like that girl too much. She's too nosy."

Zoe just nodes her head and for once in her life she welcomed Lemon's nosiness. She needed a way to get out of this situation.


	5. Chapter 5

The wedding 5

Wade:

Great! How in the world am I supposed to go over there to Zoe's house with her fiancé just to investigate AB woman's intuition? After the other day, I wouldn't be surprised if she slammed the door in my face. This is going to be the most awkward thing I've done since the last time I caught Tucker and Lemon making out by the pool both naked. Better get this over with.

…

Zoe/Joel:

"How fast can you get the money Zoe?"

"I get it after were married Joel. I told you that already."

"I just wanted to make sure that your story hasn't changed. It seems like everyone suddenly wants to meet and greet."

"Joel did you even like me at all or was this some game to you?"

"Oh Zoe, how it was easy to manipulate you when you were so vulnerable. It was easy to seduce you and make you think I liked you. It was only supposed to be a one night stand, but once you were in your cups talking about an inheritance if you got married, I knew you were the one I had to have."

"In other words it was all about the money."

"Of course Zoe. There isn't anything else that'll make me stay."

"What about the baby?"

"Yeah about that, I could care less with what you do with that blip. It's only been a hindrance in my plan for you."

"Just let me go and I'll give you what you're asking for. I'll marry anyone else and sign the money over to you."

Joel laughed at her. "I'm not that gullible Zoe. Nice try though. This marriage is going to happen."

Zoe was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. This wasn't going to be good.

….AB/Lavon/Lemon:

"Hello, is anyone here? It's me Lemon"

AB comes walking into the kitchen area with Lavon not far behind. "What are you doing here Lemon?"

"I just had the most interesting conversation with Dr. Hart."

"Oh yeah, what's new Lavon asked?"

"Well I stopped by her place with a pie and got to meet her fiancé Joel. It looks like BlueBell is going to have that wedding everyone is talking about. I just don't understand why she would want it here though. Wade's going to be devastated.

"We met him last night and he gave me the creeps. I'm not sure what it is about him that makes my skin crawl Lemon. I asked Wade to talk to Zoe to see if he could get a vibe from it."

"Wait, what? You asked him to go over there to talk to her and he agreed"

"Yes, but not at first. I had to twist his arm a bit. I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't making more into it.

"AB, how could you? You know how vulnerable Wade is when he sees Dr. Hart. He doesn't know how to say no to her."

"Lemon calm down. You're not giving him enough credit. Wade's changed and won't just jump into bed with the doctor."

"I hope your right AB. Zoe might not even realize how much power she has over him."

"Ladies, why can't you just leave it alone? She's getting married and we all have to accept it. Let her be happy."

Both ladies turn to Lavon and say "Men just don't understand."

Lavon throws up his hands in the air and leaves the kitchen muttering underneath his breath.

…

Wade/Zoe/Joel:

Zoe opened the front door and was surprised to see Wade. "What are you doing here?"

"May I come in to talk to you?"

"This isn't really a good time Wade."

"Doc, I won't take much of your time. I wanted to talk to you after yesterday."

Before Zoe could get her answer out, Joel came out of the bathroom. "Who's this Zoe?"

"Joel this is Wade, Wade this Joel, my fiancé."

Wade reaches out to shake Joel's hand, but notices how reluctant Joel is at first. He finally shakes Wade's hand.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize for those comments I made yesterday. It was out of line and the more I thought about it, the more I realized how much of an ass I was. I hope you accept it."

"Sure. No harm done Wade. I must have caught you at a bad time when I told you that I was getting married to Joel here. We're good. Anything else?"

"No, I just came to apologize. Joel it was nice to meet you. Congratulations to the both of you."

"It was nice meeting you Wade. It's rare to meet his fiancée's ex-boyfriend."

"I'm sure you'll be seeing more of me in town, if not across the way. Zoe must have told you that I only live across the pond."

"No, she hadn't had the opportunity to fill me in yet. It was a late night last night and people have been showing up to congratulate Zoe on her upcoming nuptials."

"Anyway, I'll leave you both alone. I'm sure you want to catch up. "

Wade leaves and Joel watches out the window to make sure he's gone before he explodes on Zoe.

"You didn't tell me that your ex lived across the way. Was there a reason why you failed to tell me? Think clearly before answering."

"No, no reason. I didn't think it would be such an issue. We're not together like I told you."

"Don't get any ideas in your head Zoe. If you tell anyone about this, I guarantee I will make your life miserable. Do you understand?"

Joel grabs Zoe's arm and asks again "Do you understand Zoe?"

"Yes. Please don't hurt me. I'll do whatever you ask."

He releases her arm and says "good girl. Change your outfit and wear something to cover your arms. I can't let anyone think I harm my fiancée."

Zoe obediently changes her clothes in the bathroom and applies make-up to her bruised arms. She doesn't know how much more she can take of this. If it wasn't for the fact that she was pregnant, she would have given up a long time ago.

…

AB/Lemon/Wade/Lavon:

Wade heads to the mayor's house to give AB and update on the talk when he spots Lemon Breeland with her. He knows this can't be good. For a moment he decides to head back to his place, but then figures out it's better to get this over and done with before it gets worse. He dreadfully walks in the kitchen.

Lemon and AB are talking when Wade walks into the place.

"Wade, so how did it go? Was I right about it?"

"AB, to answer your question, I met her fiancé and he was alright. I didn't see anything wrong. She was acting like herself."

"Are you sure? I know there is something off about him."

Lavon walks into the kitchen and spots Wade. "Wade, my best bud, what are you doing here?"

Lemon intervenes and said "Wade was just telling us his opinion of Dr. Hart's fiancé to AB."

"And…"

"Wade didn't get to tell us because you interrupted Lavon. Continue Wade."

"There isn't much more. I apologized to her for my words and she accepted."

"Wade, did Dr. Hart say anything to you about her injuries?"

"Lemon, what in the world are you talking about?"

"I just figured that since you were with and know how much of a klutz she is she might have told you how she got the bruise on her arm and the split lip."

"What are you babbling about? Zoe didn't have anything wrong with her when I saw her."

"Oh, well she explained that she had tripped and Joel had caught her by grabbing her arm. As for her lip, they were chapped.

"Lemon, don't start the drama. Just let go. She's getting married and that's the end of it. Focus on George. I'm sure he's lonely for you."

Lemon had the decency to turn red. Wade, Lavon and AB just grinned at her.

"Accept the fate Lemon. I have." Wade leaves the kitchen heading home to combust the events of today.


	6. Chapter 6

The Wedding 6

Wade:

Damn Lemon for making me thinks about her comments. What is she babbling about bruises on her arm? I wasn't really paying attention to her arm, but it was kind of strange to see her in long sleeves now that I think about it. And her lips? There was nothing wrong with her lips. The only thing I remember was how soft and kissable they are. Ugh! This is Lemon's fault.

….

Zoe/Joel:

"Where are we going too Joel?"

"I don't know Zoe. Anywhere away from this house. I'm not sure if I can pretend if we run into another person from this town.

"I'm hungry. Could we get something to eat please?"

"Fine. Let's just get something to go. I'm not in the mood to be cheerful."

Zoe nodes her head is grateful to be outside of her house. Smelling the fresh air brings a huge relief to her. The baby seems to agree and kicks her. She can't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

"The baby just kicked me."

Joel shakes his head and looks at Zoe with disgust. "You should have gotten rid of that when you found out."

Zoe just stares at him before they continue they get into her car.

….

Lemon/George:

"Do you think I'm pushy George?"

"Why are you asking Lemon?"

"I was just wondering if my animosity towards Dr. Hart is causing me to see things that aren't there."

"You lost me Lemon."

"We both know how hurt Wade was after Dr. Hart took off on him and didn't explain why. Now he has to hear that she is getting married to her fiancé Joel. It's not fair that she gets to be happy and he doesn't."

"I wouldn't worry so much about Wade. He has many lives and will be alright. As for Zoe, don't worry so much. All that matters is we have one another."

"You're right George Tucker. I need to focus on us instead of giving Dr. Hart the benefit of my time."

George looks to Lemon and then shakes his head. "You're not going to let this go are you?"

"No, and neither should you George. What kind of friend are we if we don't look out for our friend?"

"How about I talk to her tomorrow and lay everything out? Maybe she'll tell me something she wouldn't share with you or Wade."

"You would do that for us. How did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself that every day." George takes Lemon in her arms and gives her a passionate kiss.

…

Lavon/AB:

"So did that talk with Lemon make you feel any better?"

"I don't know Lavon. Wade didn't seem so worried about it. Maybe I was overreacting like you said."

"Don't get any ideas. We both know how Lemon Breeland can bring you into the fold. Promise me please that you won't get caught up."

"I'll try and not get wrapped up in it. She is my best friend and Zoe is my friend."

"That's all I can ask AB."

….

Zoe/Joel:

"Can we stop by my old job please? I need to let Brick know that I'm back. I need my job."

"Not right now. We're getting food."

"Where are we going too?"

"I don't know. Well just drive until we see something."

"Joel, what do you plan on doing with the money?"

"Why are you suddenly curious about it?"

"I was just making conversation considering we are stuck with one another for a while."

"Don't worry about it so much Zoe. The only thing you need to do is pretend to care about me and get me the money. I don't want to talk about this again."

"Okay! I promise I won't ask another word of it again."

Joel continues to drive down the road looking somewhere to eat when he spots a dive. "This place looks like a good spot. It's quiet and no one should be disturbing us."

Zoe was still trying to figure out how to get out of this predicament that she got herself in and soon. She didn't think she could "fake" this relationship anymore. It was stressing her out and it wasn't good for the baby she was carrying.

…

Wade:

I don't think I can take this anymore. Lying here in bed is causing me to think about the memories I shared with Zoe. Instead of wallowing around in self-pity, he had to talk to someone. There was only one person who understood Zoe as well as him, Crazy Earl. He always had a great relationship with her. In his crazy words, he always talked about Zoe and I getting married one day and giving him tons of grandkids. I use to humor him with that idea and Zoe did too.

…

Lemon/George:

"Where are you going this late at night Lemon?"

"I'm going to stop by my daddy's house to make sure everything is okay with him. I'm sure he's heard the news that Dr. Hart is back in town. I just wanted to warn him before she got to him first."

"Lemon, your dad can handle the news. Just relax and cuddle with me."

"You're right George. I need to let this go. It's not good for me to be so stressed out with all this talk of Dr. Hart."

"Lemon, I have a long workday tomorrow. I need to get some sleep for both of our sakes."

Lemon turns to George and gives him a kiss on his cheek listening as he starts to fall asleep. Unfortunately for her, she stares up at the ceiling and wonders why she is letting Dr. Hart get under her skin. It was going to be a long night for her.


	7. Chapter 7

The wedding 7

Zoe/Joel:

Zoe looks around the place and notices how dark and dreary this place is. She couldn't even imagine the type of food that would come out of the oven. It wasn't like she had a choice in this matter. Joel was determined to stay as far away from BlueBell as possible. If only she could let the truth set her free from this nightmare.

"Hey, where did you drift off too? "

"Nothing. I was just thinking about this dive and the possibility of food service."

"I forgot you're used to the finer things in life being a New Yorker. You can forget about it. I'm not into that high society crap you call food. You get what you get. Better suck it up babe."

The waitress comes over and offers to take their order. Zoe despite being really hungry didn't have the appetite to eat this garbage. She lost her hunger. Despite Zoe's objection, Joel orders food for her anyways. She was at a loss.

"Enjoy this food. It'll be a long night before the sun rises."

The waitress comes back with the food and the smell overwhelms Zoe. Immediately she pukes and runs outside to finish what she started. Joel comes outside not too happy with what just happened. He glares at her and makes her come back inside to clean up the mess she caused. The waitress was more than happy to have her clean her own puke. Joel continued to eat the food set before him.

Joel then turns to the waitress and says "The bill goes to her sweetheart. She's paying for the food."

Zoe can't believe it and turns to say something to him when he presses her face to the ground with his foot. She's lying in her own puke. He laughs along with the waitress.

…

Wade/Earl:

"Hey dad, you got some time to talk?"

"Have a seat son. I have a feeling I know what you're going to be talking about, the pretty doctor."

"How did you know that?"

"I heard she was back in town, though I haven't seen her yet. The talk is that she is getting married. Is that true?"

"Yes. She came by when I was at the Rammer Jammer to break the news herself. She wanted me to be prepared for all the gossip that was headed my way."

"That was nice of her."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just not sure what type of game she is playing though. It's so unlike her to just pop up out of the blue. I don't know what to think after last summer, with her taking off and not telling me why."

"She didn't tell you?"

"Did she tell you dad?"

"The pretty doctor and I ran into each other in the woods. I assumed that you guys had gotten into one of your little spats and she was cooling down. She was crying her eyes out and told me that she couldn't believe you would cheat on her with some girl."

"Wait, what? What are you talking about? I never cheated on her with anyone."

"She was really distraught and told me that she was sorry. I hadn't seen her since that day."

"Dad, I didn't cheat on her. I loved her and was planning on proposing to her. She must have seen me practicing with the lady who was selling me the ring. She tripped on the carpet and I caught her in my arms before she fell to the ground. We ended up falling on the bed together. It meant nothing to me, I swear."

"I'm not the one who you have to convince son. I believe you. I know that you wouldn't hurt her because I can tell by looking in your eyes how much you love the pretty doctor. She's the only person in your life besides your mom who's ever meant anything to you."

"Damn it. No wonder she didn't answer any of my phone calls or e-mail. There's nothing I can do now dad. She's getting married."

"That's the key word son. She ain't married yet. You still have hope."

Wade took everything what his dad said and realized that he did indeed have a chance to get Zoe back. He just had to make her understand. Easier than said.

….

Zoe/Joel:

"That was fun. I can't remember laughing this much in a long time."

"I'm so glad that I can be your punch line Joel."

They got back into Zoe's car but not before Joel tells her to take off her clothes. He doesn't want the stench of her bothering him on the way home. Zoe reluctantly obliges. She sees the hunger in his eyes for her body and is disgusted at the thought of ever sleeping with him in the first place. If it wasn't for the baby, she would have walked away from him a long time ago.

"You know Zoe, you're filling out in the right places. I just might have to sample it again."

"There is no way on this earth that I'll ever make that same mistake with you again."

Joel laughs at her and says "I've always liked your passion and spirit Zoe. You don't ever give up."

"I won't as long as I leave Joel. Once you get that money, I hope to never ever see you again."

"That's what I'm talking about. You're turning me on with your words. I can imagine what that mouth of yours can do right now."

"You're disgusting and a pig Joel Stevens. I'm ill at the thought of you."

Joel gets out of the car and opens Zoe's door. "Get out."

"What? Why?"

"I've decided that I would rather go home alone to a warm and empty bed tonight. I don't want to have to put up with you."

"How am I going to get home? You can't just leave me here."

"I don't care. You're pretty resourceful." He winks and drives off with Zoe standing outside only with her undergarments on.

…..

Lemon/Wade:

Wade is walking to his place when he encounters Lemon. "Lemon, this can't be a coincidence. What do you want now?"

"You're not falling for her antics again are you? I saw how hurt you were by her actions and with her coming town and getting married."

"Lemon relaxes. I'm not falling for her antics. Zoe Hart is not my problem anymore like you stated."

"Wade I know you. You're thinking about her again aren't you? OMG, what is wrong with you? She comes back to town and you immediately forgive her."

"No. I'm just saying that instead of putting all my energy into making her miserable, it's easier to ignore her and pretend that she doesn't exist."

Lemon turns to Wade and says "You don't mean that. I know you. If she called you right now, you would run to her and help her out."

"Lemon drop it. I know that you are concerned and mean well, but please stay out of this. I'm a big boy and can take care of myself."

"Can I use your restroom before I go home please?"

"You know where it is."

Lemon walks towards the restroom when she notices Wade's phone ringing. She looks at the name and notices it lighting up as Zoe. Lemon looks back towards Wade and silently turns the ringer off. She then decides to forgo the restroom and head on out.

"I thought you had to use the restroom."

"I guess not. I'll see you around." Lemon gives him a kiss on the cheek and heads back home.

…..

Wade/Zoe:

He was enjoying the rest of the night when notices Zoe's car pulling up into the driveway. He hides in the shadows to get a glimpse of Zoe getting out of her car but doesn't see her at all. It was odd to him, but he figured that Zoe must be working. He walks into the house and picks up his phone and notices he had a bunch of missed calls. He didn't hear his phone ring and decides to check who called him. It was Zoe. He listens to the messages she left him and he's pissed. Immediately he calls her back.

"Zoe, where in the world are you?"

"Wade, I have no idea. All I know is I'm at some dumpster dive. Please can you come and get me? I didn't know anyone else to call."

"Zoe, I need you to do me a favor sweetheart. I need you to look for any sign that could give me a clue."

"Okay." Zoe walks further out and notices she is off the interstate. "I'm near an I-75 and it says it's heading to Atlanta."

"Is there anything Doc? Can you see anything else?"

"I see a gas station across the way. It's a shell."

"Zoe, I need you to walk on over there and stay put. I'll find you."

"Wade, I can't. Joel left me only in my undergarments. I'm practically naked."

"What?"

Zoe can hear Wade cursing in the background and he's hitting something.

"Stay put Zoe, do you hear me."

"Yes. Please hurry Wade. I'm scared."

"I'm on my way Zoe."

Wade jumps into his car and immediately takes off to find her.


	8. Chapter 8

The wedding 8

Wade:

Driving down the highway, all he could think about is how much he wanted to confront Joel and teach him a lesson. He still couldn't believe he left her out there by herself fending for herself. It didn't matter how mad he ever got with Zoe, he could never leave her behind. It just frustrated him more. He was going to get to the bottom of this before the night was over.

…

Zoe:

Oh god, I hope Wade gets here soon. This place is starting to creep me out and hearing all these noises isn't helping. I can't believe the predictiment I'm in right now. I'd give anything right now to be able to take a shower and be in a nice warm bed. The baby must have agreed with her because she felt it kick. That's the only thing keeping her sane.

…..

Joel:

Oh the comforts of the bed. I can't believe that stupid b…. How dare she try and tell me what I can do with her. It serves her right being left out there all alone. It was actually hilarious to see her reaction when I left her stranded. What a shame! If she only listened to me in the first place and didn't try to show me up. He crawls into the bed and sleeps peacefully.

….

Lemon/George:

I did Wade a favor tonight by shutting off his phone. He didn't need Dr. Hart dropping back into his life only to mess it up again. She doesn't deserve him and he can do so much better than Dr. Hart. There is a bunch of single woman in BlueBell who he should give a chance too.

"Lemon, are you alright over there? You're tossing and turning."

"I'm fine George, why do you ask?"

"The only time you do that is if you're guilty of something."

"I have nothing to be guilty of George Tucker. Everything works out the way they are supposed to be."

"I don't even want to know right now. Good night Lemon."

"Good night George."

Lemon pulls the blanket closer to her neck and sleeps blissfully.

…

Wade/Zoe:

He sees the sign Zoe was talking about but doesn't see the gas station. He pulls to the side of the road to call Zoe on her cell phone. There is no answer and he starts to worry. He tries to call it again and hears the faint ring and tries to find the source. Getting out of the car, he notices a silhouette of a person lying out in the grass. He runs over to it and immediately realizes it's Zoe. She was shivering.

"Zoe"

Zoe hears his voice and immediately shoots up, wrapping her arms around him and not letting him go. The tears are streaming down her face and she can't help sob. "Wade."

"Sssshhh…It's alright Zoe. I got you."

Zoe continues to let it all out until there were no more tears. She wasn't sure how long they were standing outside in the grass. All she knew is that she's never been so grateful to see Wade.

"Hey Doc, I'm going to take off my jacket and put it around you. It's pretty chilly out here and I don't need you to get sick. You have a little baby to worry about too."

She lets him slip the Jacket over her shoulders and tries to zip it up. Her hands were shaky and she couldn't zip it up. Sensing her frustration, Wade zips it up for her.

"Come on Doc, let's get out of here and we can talk."

Wade lifts the doc from the ground and carries her over to the car, making sure she didn't slip out of his grasp. He puts her down for a moment in order to open the passenger door. She gets inside and he buckles her seatbelt for her. He then gets in the driver's seat and hits the road.

….

George:

Why can't I sleep? I have this nagging feeling in the back of my head and it's starting to irritate me. Lemon was too cool, calm and collected. She must have done something. It's irritating and I wish she would stay out of other people's business. All this worrying is starting to take it's toll on me. I'll give her an ultimatum. Choose me or else.

…

Lavon:

Well it seems like things are back to normal around here, well as normal as one can expect. Zoe coming back into town has set the gossip running wild and of course Lemon Breeland is leading the charge once again. That girl is going to be the death of George one day. I'm not sure how he puts up with all those shenanigans. I'm so glad that I don't have to deal with all that drama anymore. AB is the best thing for me.

…

AB:

I didn't realize how happy a person can be until I looked at Zoe and Joel. Something about that relationship doesn't make sense, but I promised Lavon I would stay out of it. Lemon on the other hand isn't going to listen. Sometimes that girl needs to find herself a life. I'm surprised that George has put up with it as long as he has. I guess being with someone for 15 years does that to you.


	9. Chapter 9

The wedding 9

Zoe/Wade:

He's driving along the highway and turns to look at Zoe. She is passed out cold with his jacket covering her. He starts to think about what kind of guy would just leave his fiancée out in the cold with no clothes. Who in the world would do something like that, and she's pregnant too? It boils his skin when he sees how vulnerable she is. He would make Joel pay somehow, just didn't know when. He knows they are quite a bit away from BlueBell and decides to pull over for the night at a hotel. It's better than driving tired. He gets out from the car and looks back at Zoe careful to not wake her up. He walks into the hotel and gets a room key for the night and then drives to where the room is. Wade then pulls into the parking slot and slowly tries to wake Zoe up.

"Hey doc. I need you to wake up."

She swats at his hand to avoid him. He couldn't help but chuckle on how cute she looked at the moment.

"Doc. If you don't get yourself up at the moment, I'm going to have to carry you."

Zoe slowly wakes up, rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms. "Where are we Wade?"

"I got us a room at the hotel doc. It'll give us some privacy to talk and you can take a nice shower. I have some clothes from when you stayed at my place."

"Umm…can I ask you a quick favor?"

"Need some help with scrubbing the grime off you?" He winks at her.

She blushes. "No. I'm starving right now and I have a craving for a cheeseburger and some chili fries with a coke."

"I can do that doc. Why don't you take a shower and I'll be right back with your food. Don't open the door for anyone, got it?"

"I promise."

"Good girl." He kisses her on the forehead and takes off to get her some food.

….

George/Lemon:

"Lemon, wake up."

"George, what time is it?"

"It's 2 a.m. We need to talk."

"Can't it wait till later on? It's too early."

"This can't wait till later on. I'm having a hard time sleeping."

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

"You and this vendetta against Dr. Hart."

"I don't know what you're talking about George Tucker. I haven't done anything yet."

"That's my point Lemon. Do you even hear yourself?"

"George Tucker, Dr. Hart doesn't get to come back and waltz in here like nothing has happened. Wade is our friend and he needs us to support him."

"Have you talked to him? I'm pretty sure he is capable of dealing with Dr. Hart."

"I ran into him earlier and did talk to him. He told me that to get over it."

"There. Wade has told you he can handle it. Leave them alone."

"You and I both know that's not possible for Wade. That Dr. Hart has gotten under his skin. She's got some kind of hold on him and once again he'll fall into her clutches."

George is looking at Lemon and realizes she isn't telling him everything. "What else happened tonight Lemon? What did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lemon Breeland, I know you better than you think. What did you do?"

"I turned off Wade's cellphone to mute. I noticed Dr. Hart calling him and I couldn't stand the idea of him putting himself in her way."

"There is something seriously wrong with you Lemon. Take a good look at yourself and try to figure out why you have all this hatred towards Dr. Hart. You think that you're protecting Wade, but in reality, you're plotting revenge for something that she did to you. I can't deal with this right now. I'm leaving and getting a room at the hotel. Maybe you can use this time to come to your senses."

George gets up and takes a change of clothing with him, leaving Lemon pondering what just happened.

….

Zoe/Wade:

Wade walks into the hotel room and puts the foot aside. He notices Zoe still hasn't come out of the restroom and checks up on her. Before he gets the opportunity to knock, he hears her crying her heart out. He felt like bursting in there and comforting her, but it wasn't his place anymore. He couldn't give her what she is seeking. He paces the room and tries to figure out his next move. He's frustrated and is pulling at his hair when he hears the shower turned off. He decides to open the door to let her know that he came back to let her know he's back and to not startle her.

"Wade, is that you?"

"It's me sunshine. I got your food for you."

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Take your time. Food's not going anywhere."

He hears her rummaging behind the door and wonders if she needs any help. "Doc, you alright in there?"

"Umm…not really. Could you hand me my clothes? I left them out on the chair. I wasn't thinking."

"Sure." Wade grabs the clothes and she slowly opens up the door. He hands her the bag, but not before getting a glimpse of her in a towel."

"I'll just wait for you over here."

Zoe gets dressed and comes outside in the bedroom. She notices Wade is sitting down on the chair and is avoiding eye contact with her at the moment. She goes to sit in the opposite chair of him when she thanks him for the food. He just nodes his head and closes his eyes while he tries to compose himself. This gives Zoe the opportunity to really look at him. She notices the strain on his face and wants to run her fingers through his hair to make him feel better. She knows that's not going to be possible anytime soon.

"Wade, do you want some of this?"

"No. You go ahead and eat it."

Zoe eats her food in silence, enjoying every last morsel. She hadn't had anything taste this good in a long time. She groans causing Wade to open his eyes and look at her. He watches her lick off the salt from her fingers and his mind starts to take him to another place. He shakes his head and decides to focus on her instead.

"Doc, we need to talk. What happened tonight and I want the truth?"

Zoe looks up at Wade and was dreading this part of the night. She didn't want him to get in over his head. The idea of relieving this nightmare caused Zoe to shiver.

"Doc…you still with me?"

"Yeah, I'm here Wade. I'm just not sure where to start."

"How about why your fiancé left you on the side of the road and with literally no clothes on?"

Zoe got up from the table and walked towards the bed to be more comfortable when he saw it. There were two bruises on her arm. "What in the world is going on Doc? Don't tell me that you tripped and he caught you. Those hand prints on your arms are not an accident. Has he been hitting you? How long Zoe? How long has this been going on?

Zoe can't take it anymore and breaks down before Wade's eyes. She looked so vulnerable and helpless at this point that he couldn't ask anymore of her. He swept her up in his arms and laid on the bed with her, cradling her as she sobbed into his chest. He wasn't going to ever let her out of his sight again. 


	10. Chapter 10

Wedding Belle's 10

Zoe/Wade:

It was really bright and early in the morning and Zoe was a bit disoriented. At first she didn't have a clue to where she was. All she saw was a pair of feet entwined with hers and she stared to panic. She turned to look who was sleeping with her and relaxed once she saw Wade's face. It wasn't a dream after all. He was her knight in shining armor and did come rescue her after that incident with Joel. She trembled at the thought of that man being in her life. The baby must have agreed with her because it chose at that moment to kick her. She got off from the bed to let Wade sleep.

Zoe decides to talk to her little one. She didn't know the sex of the baby and wanted to wait till he/she was born. It would be more exciting this way to her. No one outside of Wade and Lavon knew that she was pregnant and planned to keep the news this way until it couldn't be avoided anymore. She didn't need the whole town to get involved in something so precious to her.

"Hey little one. I know you can hear me inside. I need you to be good for me today. Wade, the guy who is sleeping on that bed needs his rest. He was the one that helped us out last night. Not only did he get us food, he made mommy feel so much better. He comforted her and was for her in her time of need. Mommy is a very lucky woman. I can't wait till you meet him someday. He's a unique guy and although it may seem like a tough pill to swallow, he is a really good guy. I was very blessed to be with him despite my craziness. He accepted me for who I am."

Wade has woken up and noticed Zoe wasn't lying in bed with him. He looked to where she was and saw her sitting at the table with her back to him. She was talking to her belly. It looked so adorable to him. He could imagine her carrying his child and raising them. The image caused goose bumps on his arms. He couldn't help but listen to the loving words she was expressing about him. It just warmed his heart. As much as he wanted to listen to more of Zoe talking, he had to get some answers from her.

"Hey Doc!"

"Wade! Hi. Did I wake you up? I didn't mean too. I wanted to let you sleep after last night."

"No, you didn't wake me. I think the light did a good job of that."

"Gosh I'm sorry. I didn't think of closing it. I was caught up in my own world."

"Relax doc. It's probably time I woke up anyways. My stomach is a bit hungry and I can only imagine that you must be starving for some food too."

"Well I could always eat a bite or two. This little one has been quite active lately. I guess after a good night's sleep, he/she is finally energetic."

"It sounds like your little one is giving you quite the workout."

"Yeah. He/she is definitely the apple of my eye. I'm excited to meet him or her."

"Look doc, I'm going to take a shower first and then afterwards we can get some food and have that long awaited talk. You know that I'm not going to give up."

Zoe just nodes her head in agreement and then blows out the air she was holding inside. She wasn't sure how to explain it without having Wade explode. This wasn't how she wanted things to come out.

….

Joel:

Wow! That was the best sleep I've ever had. There was no one around to annoy him or have to hear Zoe moving around in this place. He couldn't understand what she saw in this small town. People were always in someone else's business, especially that Lemon girl. She's the type of girl who has to be the center of attention and it's people like that he doesn't associate with. The sooner Zoe gets back here, the sooner this charade can be over and done with. For a split moment he wonders if Zoe is okay, but then vanishes those thoughts from his head when he realizes she's not worth it. He wishes he could see whoever face is when they picked her up from the side of the road. That might be worth a lot of money in itself.

….

Lemon/Zoe:

Wade's phone is ringing off the hook and Zoe can't help but notice who is calling. She knows she shouldn't answer it, but it might be important. The least she could do is take a message for Wade after everything he has done for her.

"Hello Lemon."

"Zoe? What are you doing with Wade's phone?"

"I'm answering it for him. He's busy at the moment. He's taking a shower."

"Why are you with him?"

"We are hanging out, trying to be friends again. Did you need me to pass a message along to him?"

"Have him call me back Dr. Hart."

"Will do Lemon."

Lemon hangs up the phone and can't believe how fast the circumstances changed. It only took 2 days and Dr. Hart already has her hooks into him. Unbelievable!

…

Lavon/AB:

Waking up to AB is one of the nicest things about living together. He couldn't imagine anyone else who he would rather be with. She is one of the most generous women he's ever met and she has a huge heart. AB always saw the good in everyone.

"Hey beautiful."

"Lavon, do I have something on my face?"

"Naw naw. I was just thinking how beautiful and amazing you are and how lucky I am to have you."

"Awww…that's so sweet Lavon."

"Big plans for the day?"

"I just have to take care of some paperwork with George and then I'm free to hang out with you."

"That sounds perfect. I wanted to head into mobile to get away from town and have some time for ourselves. We both know how Lemon can be and I don't want to be involved with one of her schemes."

"I will try to hurry it up with George."

"You do that and I'll tidy things up here and then we can go."

Lavon kisses AB and heads out to George's office to talk about the deal he was working on.

…

Zoe/Wade:

Wade walks out of the shower and notices Zoe is staring out the window. She seems to be lost in thought and doesn't even hear his footsteps as he comes closer to her.

"Hey doc, you ready to go and grab some food?"

"Yeah. I was just enjoying the peacefulness before we get back to reality. It's going to be quite the inquisition."

"Doc you lost me with your talk."

"Lemon called earlier and I made the mistake of answering it. I'm sorry for doing that. I just thought it might have been important since you guys co-own the Rammer Jammer."

"Don't worry about it. She's not exactly my favorite person at the moment. I'll handle her once we get to BlueBell."

"I don't even want to know. She scares me sometimes. Don't tell her that though. I can't have her hanging that over my head."

Wade chuckles at her. "Between you and me, she has that same effect on me too."

Zoe takes Wade's hand into her and intertwines it with hers. "Thank you for helping the both of us. I can't express thanks for everything you did. If it wasn't for you, I might still be stuck back at the dive."

"Always doc." Wade opens his arms out and Zoe happily walks right into them, breathing in Wade's clean scent. It felt like she never left.


	11. Chapter 11

The Wedding 11

Lemon/AB:

"Lemon, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to someone about this. I just got done talking to Dr. Hart and Wade's with her."

"I'm sure that Wade went willingly Lemon. He can handle her. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Why is he with her? This was what I was talking about. She has a fiancé and he's not even with her. I wonder if he even knows about it."

"Lemon, hold it. First of all, this has nothing to do with you. Secondly, it's their business. Third, I don't know how you can talk to Joel. He gives me the creeps."

"AB, you don't understand. Wade needs my help. He's confused and lost."

"Lemon Breeland, for your sake, I would stay out of his business. He is a nice person, but when it comes to Zoe, I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want any interference."

"Ugh! I guess I'll just have to do this myself."

"Lemon….

AB tries to get Lemon's attention but she just kept on walking.

….

Wade/Zoe:

"Doc, do you have everything? It's time to head out and hit the road to find us food."

"Yeah. Do you think we can get some pancakes? I'm craving them so bad."

"Sure! We shall feed you what you want. A happy Zoe makes everyone's life better."

They got in the car and headed on the highway spotting a pancake house immediately. Wade pulled over and helped her get out. They went into the pancake house and were instantly seated in the back of the restaurant. This gave them the privacy needed to talk about the ghost in the room.

"Alright doc, what's going on with you? You suddenly come back into town and announce you are getting married. On top of that, you are having a baby."

Zoe took a deep breath and looked at Wade in the eye and started to talk when the waitress appeared. She took both of their orders and that's when Zoe got the courage to speak again.

"It all started when I left BlueBell to go back to NY for a while to figure things out. I was out with a friend at a club and that's when I met Joel. We hit it off and hung out more and more. During that time my grandmother had passed away and he was supportive for me. He came to the will reading with me and at the time I didn't think anything of it. It turns out that when I get married, I get a huge inheritance. That's when things started to get awkward. Joel started to plan our life together and he started to be more overbearing. I cut the relationship off, but he wanted to apologize for being a jack ass. I agreed up to meet with him at a coffee house and I should have listened to my instinct. There were red flags and I ignored it. To make a long story short, I woke up in his bed the next morning naked. I think he drugged my drink but I'm not 100% sure. I couldn't remember anything. Things went downhill even more when I found out I was pregnant. He became possessive and pressured me. One night, we got into an argument and that's when he hit me. At first I was in disbelief, but afterwards it was his way of keeping me in line. He kept me in fear and the only reason why I agreed to his shenanigans because of this baby. I'm being blackmailed and if I don't cooperate with him, he's going to make sure that I don't get to keep this baby. He's going to make my life miserable. He doesn't even want this baby. Joel is repulsed by it.

Wade sits in silence taking in everything Zoe just confessed. He couldn't be more appalled at everything that happened. He wanted to protect her from all this hurt and pain. If he would have just gotten a hold of her in NY, maybe none of this would have happened.

"Wade, you're being awfully quiet."

"I'm not sure what to say doc."

"I understand. Thank you for helping me out, but I can take care of this."

"Doc, you misunderstand. I'm not going to just toss you aside and not help you. We just have to come up with a plan to get rid of Joel."

"Wade, I don't want you in the middle of this.

"I'm not going to let him get away with this Zoe. You have the baby to think about also. It's no longer you anymore."

Wade grabs Zoe's hand and rubs it to reassure you things were going to be okay. They proceeded to eat their food first before they came up with a plan before they got back to BlueBell.

….

Lavon/AB:

Lavon walks back into the mayoral plantation and notices AB has a worried look on her face. He doesn't know what happened from the time he left this morning to the present.

"AB, what's wrong?"

"Lavon, there is going to be trouble on the horizon. Lemon just stopped on by and she was telling me how she called Wade's phone and Zoe answered it. She freaked out and made it a mission to find out why Wade is with her. She was babbling about Joel and if he knew and etc. I tried to stop her but she got ahead of me."

"Naw naw. This isn't good. Lemon is like the tornado we don't want here in BlueBell. She does more damage than is helpful."

"What do we do Lavon? We need to stop her somehow before she stirs up more trouble."

"I'm not sure if we really can. She isn't going to listen to anyone of us. Lemon is out for revenge because she has it in her mind that Zoe wants George."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of Lavon. If it wasn't for Zoe, George and Lemon wouldn't be together again. It was Zoe who convinced George to give Lemon another chance and she told him that she was in love with Wade."

"She is ahead of us AB. We have no idea where she is right now."

"I'm scared for everyone involved. I feel like this is going to turn into a major disaster."

"We just have to hope that she hasn't caused any damage yet."

"Easier said than done Lavon."

…

Lemon/Joel:

Lemon stands in front of Zoe's carriage house and knocks on the door. She isn't surprised to see Joel answering the door.

"What do I owe this pleasure of your visit Lemon? Zoe isn't here."

"Yeah I know that. I spoke to her earlier on the phone."

"Really, that's strange. I didn't think you guys were such good friends."

"We aren't. I just wanted to ask you why Dr. Hart is with Wade."

"She's with Wade. I didn't know that. That's good to know."

"You didn't know? I would have thought she would have told you who she was with."

"I hadn't talked to Zoe since last night. We got into an argument and I hadn't seen her since."

"That's so typical of her. All she does is cry tears and he goes running to save her."

"You sound pissed off about this Lemon. Why do you hate Zoe?"

"I just don't want her to get her claws into Wade again. You're her fiancé and she is with him right now instead of you. I'm not sure what kind of message that sends."

"Lemon, I trust Zoe. She wouldn't do anything to make herself look bad. She probably just needed someone to talk too."

"I don't know how you can be so calm about this. If my fiancée was hanging out with my ex, I'd be pissed off."

"Look lemon, thank you for stopping by. I appreciate the information. I will make sure Zoe and I have a talk to clear the air."

"One piece of advice Joel. If you plan on keeping Dr. Hart away from Wade, you better work fast."

Lemon leaves the carriage house, satisfied that she did the right thing. Joel on the other hand is pissed. He has to get to Zoe and remind her why it is in her best interest to stick with the plan.


	12. Chapter 12

The Wedding 12

Lemon/AB/Lavon:

"I did AB. I told Joel how his fiancé was with Wade."

Lavon comes roaring in the kitchen. "You what!"

"Lavon, it's nice to see you as always."

"What is wrong with you? Who gave you the right to interfere in Zoe and Wade's business? Wade, I'm pretty sure told you he could handle her."

"Wade needs all of our help. You don't understand because she is your best friend. You can't see it. I was just helping out. Everyone wins in this situation."

"Do you hear yourself?"

"I'm sorry that you can't support me, but I will not condemn Dr. Hart's actions. She doesn't get to come back and have her cake too."

"What did George say about this?"

"I don't know. He left our place this morning. I haven't had the opportunity to talk to him yet, but I'm sure he will be supportive."

"You are delusional Lemon. The only thing on your plate is getting revenge on Zoe because of the situation with George."

"I'm doing no such thing. Even if I was, she deserves everything she gets."

"Get out Lemon and don't come back here until you regain your sanity. AB, if you wish to talk to Lemon, please do it somewhere else."

Lavon leaves the room more furious than he's ever been. He had to call one of them to give them a heads up with this news.

"Lemon, I agree with Lavon on some level. I'm not sure getting on Wade's bad side is good for you. He respects you as a person, but interfering in his love life has bad consequences for all parties involved.

….

Wade/Zoe:

"Doc, we need to come up with a plan on how to get you away from Joel. He's a dangerous person who you don't need to be dealing with right now."

"Wade, I wish it was that simple, but we both know it won't be. At this moment, he's my pretend fiancé and no one else is wiser but you. I think it's best if I get married and give him the money."

"What! Are you crazy? I know your hormones are probably going into overdrive, but there is no way I'm letting you marry this guy. Zoe…."

Wade didn't get the chance to finish what he was saying because at that moment Zoe gave him a kiss to calm him down. He was caught off guard, but returned it right away. Zoe started moaning, spurring Wade on. He pulled her closer to him and that's when he felt the kick from the baby. They both broke apart from one another.

"I'm sorry Wade. The baby was telling us to focus on the plan."

"It's alright Zoe. We can figure this out when the time is right. In the meantime, you need to stay at my place. I'll go over to the carriage house and get a few of your things. I won't accept anything less. I'll just use the key that you had given me and be back at my place in no time."

"Alright. I'll just wait for you until the ghost is clear. I could use some sleep too. My back hurts a little bit from sitting so long."

"Have you told Brick yet about your pregnancy? He would be more than willing to take it on."

"No, not yet. I've only told you and Lavon. I guess you can drop me off at the office first and I'll talk to him about it."

"You're lucky your belly hasn't popped out yet. The clothes you've been wearing are a perfect disguise for the pregnancy."

"I just want to enjoy this as much as I can Wade before the town founds out and everyone treats me differently. I'm not helpless."

Wade could only laugh. "Of course you're not doc. We both know otherwise." Zoe blushed under his glare.

…

Lemon/George:

"George, we need to talk about last night."

"Lemon, this isn't a good time right now. I'm working on a project."

"This won't take too much of your time. It has to do with Dr. Hart and Wade."

"Just give it up and drop it already Lemon. They are two consenting adults and if they want to have fun, let them. Wade knows what he's getting himself in."

"You don't understand. I talked to Dr. Hart and she and Wade were together."

"I still don't see the problem."

"She's engaged to another man and busy hanging out with her ex-boyfriend. Doesn't it sound suspicious to you?"

"No. Maybe they are talking things out like adults. Just leave well alone and focus on running the Rammer Jammer."

"Why is everyone against me? I talked to AB and Lavon earlier and they said the same thing. The only person who took what I said serious enough was Joel."

"Wait, you went and told Joel that Zoe was with Wade. Who are you? I don't think I know you anymore."

"I had to do something. Everyone was giving Dr. Hart a welcome party and forgetting what she did to Wade."

George wipes his face with his hand and then turns to Lemon. "What's the real issue with Zoe? This can't be all about Wade."

"I don't know what you mean? This is about Dr. Hart and Wade."

"Okay, you know what, I'm done. I thought if I gave you some time to think, you would realize that this has nothing to do with Zoe and Wade. This is a personal shot at Zoe for whatever reason. You are out to make her life miserable."

"That's not true at all."

"Lemon, I think it's best if we break up. I don't think, I rephrase that, I don't want to be with someone who has completely sabotaged another person's relationship for vendetta."

"Fine. You will all see that I'm right about her."

Lemon leaves George's office and he looks to the ceiling and prays for everybody's sake in town that she come to her senses.

….Joel/Lemon:

Hmmm…no sign of them yet. They haven't made it back into town. What to do? Just then out of the corner of his eye, he sees that Lemon chick walking from town and she looks pissed. I wonder if she found anything else about the situation. I've got nothing to lose by asking.

"Hey lemon, where's the fire?"

"What?"

"Where you headed too?"

"Oh, I'm heading to work. Got a business to run."

"Hey, I know you're in a hurry. Did you hear anything else from Zoe or Wade?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Thanks anyways. I'll let you get to where you got to go."

Lemon walks away and Joel is back to plotting now. It's frustrating and irritating that no one has heard from either one of them. What is there game?

….

Wade/Zoe/Brick:

They head back into town and make it to the practice. Instead of just dropping Zoe at the office, he goes inside with her to see Brick. He's at the counter and is surprised to see the two of them together.

"This is a surprise. I never pegged you two being together again."

"It's not like that. Wade and I are just friends."

"Okay. What do I owe this pleasure of your visit Dr. Hart?"

"Do you think we can talk privately? Somewhere no one can walk in on us."

"You've got my curiosity peaked. Let's head to the back."

"Brick, can Wade come too. I need the support."

"Zoe, that's not necessary. I got to take care of that thing we talked about."

Zoe looks to him and gives him a pleading look. "Please Wade."

"Alright."

They all head to the back and Brick closes the door. "Dr. Hart, what's so important that we couldn't talk out there?"

"I need you to be my doctor Brick."

"Why? You look fine to me."

Zoe looks to Wade before lifting her shirt to show Brick. "I'm pregnant."


	13. Chapter 13

The Wedding 13

Wade/Zoe/Brick:

"Congratulations Dr. Hart!" He then turns to Wade, is this one yours?

"No. It's her fiancés."

Brick looked confused and Zoe knew she had to step in to relieve the awkwardness. "It's a long story Brick and this isn't the time to get into this. Will you please be my doctor for my pregnancy?"

"Yeah, I can do that. Just so were clear, you will be a patient of mine and not as a doctor. I know it can be hard to turn that side of you off. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes. I will try my best to remember that, but I have a feeling that we will be butting heads more than often."

"Wade, if you don't mind, I would like to check Dr. Hart out to make sure everything is progressing nicely."

"Doc, I'm going to take care of that issue right now. I'll be back for you later on."

"Wade, don't worry about it. I can walk back. It'll give me a chance to stretch my legs and take in some fresh air. Besides, you've done more than enough."

"I'll see you later."

Zoe waves goodbye to Wade and turns to Brick. "I'm ready when you are."

"Zoe, I'm going to give you a little piece of advice and whether you take it or not is up to you. Make sure that you are with the one you want to be with. Don't settle for anything less."

"I understand what you're saying Brick. It's just complicated right now."

….Lemon/Wade:

Wade decided to stop by the Rammer Jammer to make sure things were in standing order when he spots none other than Lemon. He walks over to her and tells her that they need to talk. She nodes her head and agrees. They head to the back room where things start to get heated.

"Wade, I see you managed to pull yourself away from Dr. Hart."

"Lemon, what is your problem? Who I decide to be with is my choice."

"It's my problem when she comes traipsing in her, batting her eyelashes and you not giving it a second thought about going to her. Are you guys back together again?"

"No. She's engaged. She needed someone to talk too and I just happen to be the person she called. Nothing happened."

"Wade Kinsella, you are the worst liar I've ever met. Nothing physical might of happened, but I can tell from the sound of your voice that you're smitten with her again. When are you going to realize she is bad news for you?

"Lemon, drop it."

"How did she manage to get a hold of you anyways? I put the ringer on silent before I left your place last night."

"Wait, what? You were the one who did that."

"Yes I admit it. I was trying to protect you from getting her claws into you and it's obvious I failed."

"You went over the line Lemon. This has nothing to do with you. You have no idea what's going on and making things worse than they need to be."

"Well I was worried about you and so I went to her fiancé to see if you he knew where she was at since I told him that I had spoken to her and he said he didn't. He trusts her. She's got you guys in her web and you're all too stupid to see that."

"You went to her fiancé and told him that she was with me. What the hell is wrong with you? In fact, I want you to stay as far away from me as of this moment. The only time you and I will have any interaction is only when it comes to this business. Lemon Breeland, you and I are officially done as friends. I don't know who you are anymore. Until you can accept that Zoe and I are going to be friends, there is no chance for us."

"Fine. You and George can then reminisce about Dr. Hart. He broke up with me because I was trying to help you, but it's obvious that you know what you're doing."

Lemon leaves the backroom and this leaves Wade frustrated. She opened up a can of worms and now it was going to be harder to go into the carriage house to get the necessary items. He hoped for everyone's sake that it wasn't going to be worse.

…

Zoe/Brick:

"It looks like you are on track Dr. Hart. Everything is looking good. We just need to set up a consistent schedule for your checkups."

"Thanks Brick. I appreciate it. I didn't want a stranger to take care of this. Can you do me a favor Brick?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well besides you and Wade, Lavon is the only other person who knows about my pregnancy. I wanted it to keep it on the down low here in Blue Bell."

"I can do that. Eventually you'll be showing and can answer everyone's questions."

"Thanks once again. I need to head back before Wade gets all worried."

Zoe leaves the practice and Brick can't help that those two will be getting back together sooner than they think. It's obvious to anyone who sees them together that they are in love still with one another."

…

AB/Lemon:

AB heads into the butter stick and sees Lemon sitting in the corner with her head in her hands. As much as she wants to ignore her, she couldn't.

"Lemon, what's going on? You look defeated."

"I just got done talking to Wade. He's back in town and we had a fight about him and Dr. Hart."

"It was that bad?"

"He no longer wants to be friends with me and George broke up with me. It seems I'm 0 for 2 at this point. I don't' get what I did was so wrong."

"Lemon honey, what you did was interfering in someone else's life. Wade can take care of himself and as for George; you've been alienating him for a while with your obsession. I can't say that I'm not surprised at his reaction."

"Am I really that bad of a person?"

"No honey. You just need to battle for other things, like for the Belle's. They could always use your passion."

"I guess. Why are you still talking to me? I thought Lavon would be mad at you after the other night."

"No. He said he didn't want us talking at this place. Lavon and I are good."

"At least one of us is happy."

AB reaches over and gives Lemon a hug and tells her everything is going to be alright.

…..

Zoe/Joel:

Zoe is walking back into town with a blissful smile on her face. She's talking and rubbing her belly when out of nowhere a shadow steps into her sight. She looks up and her face drains of color.

"Zoe, it's good to see you again. I heard about your little thing with Wade last night. It would seem that he rescued you. I know the gears in your head are spinning. I'll save you the trouble of how I found out. Your friend Lemon told me all about it. She must really hate you."

"Joel, it's not what you think. I only asked him for a ride to come back here."

"Look Zoe, I'm not stupid. We're going to go and get married today."

"What, no. I'm not ready to get married today."

"I don't want to make a scene Zoe, but you will be coming with me right now. I know how much you value that baby inside of you and I would hate for anything to happen to it."

Zoe pales. She unwillingly agrees to go with him, but first she has to use the restroom. "It will only take a moment."

Joel eyes her and then escorts her to the restroom. "Don't do anything stupid Zoe." She goes inside and calls Wade, but only gets a voicemail. She leaves a message and hopes to god he gets it. Zoe then ditches her phone in the trash so there could be no evidence of her calling anyone. 

Zoe comes outside and immediately Joel grabs her purse. He's looking for her phone and when he doesn't find it, he had to ask. "Where is the phone Zoe?"

"I have no clue Joel. I must have lost it last night after calling Wade."

"Don't play games with me Zoe. Where is it?"

"I told you I don't have it."

Joel in frustration reaches for Zoe's neck and grips it in a threatening manner. "If anyone shows up at the courthouse, it won't be pleasant for you." He lets go of her neck and makes her get in the car.

"It's time to get married Zoe."


	14. Chapter 14

The Wedding 14

Wade:

Leaving Zoe behind was the hardest thing I had to do. I knew she was in good hands with Brick. He loves her like a daughter, although if Lemon found about it would hit the roof. She's too spoiled and she can't see the errors of her way. I'm not sure why she is out for blood against the doc, but she should be down on her knees thanking her for putting her and George back together again. He shakes the cobwebs from his head and heads to the carriage house. He knocks on the door in case Joel is there. When he doesn't hear anything, he opens the door and is surprised to find the place turned upside down. This wasn't looking good.

…..

Wade/Lavon:

He runs over to the mayor's house and notices Lavon is sitting in the kitchen. "Hey Lavon, has the doc been here?"

"No. It's just me. I thought she was with you."

"She was supposed to be coming back after her appointment with Brick."

"Maybe she is running late. You know how technical that girl is with things Wade. She likes to ask tons of questions."

"Yeah maybe. I don't know. Something doesn't feel right. Call it gut instinct."

"Are you and her getting back together?"

"No, why? Why does everyone think that? Lemon and now you?"

"I was just curious. As far as I know only 3 people know she is pregnant. There is Brick, myself and you. She did call you and you went to help her out with whatever happened last night."

"How did you know about last night?"

"Lemon came in here spouting some garbage about you and Dr. Hart. She's got it out for Zoe."

"She came to talk to you?"

"Naw naw…AB. I just happen to be here and told her she is no longer welcome here after hearing the crazy words from her mouth."

"I pretty much told her the same thing at the Rammer Jammer. I told her to butt out of my life and we couldn't be friends until she got her obsession with the doc over and done with."

"I take it she meant that you chose Zoe over her."

"You know how dramatic Lemon can be." Wade looks at his cell phone and notices there was a message left for him. He plays it and his face lost it's color. Lavon notices and that's when he listens to the message too. They both looked at one another and high-tailed it to go and rescue Zoe.

…

Zoe/Joel:

"You know Joel; things don't have to be this way. We can work something else out."

"I'm not so sure about that Zoe. I have this feeling that you might have spilled the beans to your ex-boyfriend. I don't trust you."

"Joel, please. It doesn't have to be like this."

"We're going to get married Zoe and I'm going to have my way with you after tonight. I'm going to make sure you don't forget."

"There is no way I'm letting you anywhere near me. You disgust me and the thought of having sex with you makes me want to puke."

"Such romantic words coming out of you Zoe. I see Wade help you get a backbone. You can fight all you want, but no one can stop me. We should be there soon."

Zoe just stares straight ahead and prays that Wade heard that message. It's her last hope.

….

Zoe's message:

Wade, I don't have much time. Joel is waiting outside the restroom and he is taking me to get married. He's crazy in the head. You have to help me please. My life is in danger and I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out. Were headed to the courthouse right now. I love you and I'm sorry for everything.

…

Wade/Lavon:

"We have to get to her Lavon."

"Calm down Wade for a bit. He got a head start on us."

"Drive faster Lavon."

"Wade, I'm already doing 120 mph. We'll get there. Just hold on. You're making me nervous."

"Lavon, I'm sorry for putting pressure on you. She needs our help fast."

"I promise we will get to her."

….

Zoe/Joel:

Joel turns Zoe's face to his and notices the anger in her face. "Lighten up sweetheart. I'll make sure to take care of you."

"You are the most disgusting swine I've ever come across."

"I'm really tired of hearing your mouth Zoe." Joel pulls over, opens the trunk and pulls her outside the car. "This should hold you for a while."

"What are you doing Joel? Stop it."

Joel grabs Zoe by the arm and takes the duct tape and wraps it around her two arms locking it together. He then pulls off a long piece of tape to wrap around her mouth. Before he does that though, he tries to kiss her on the mouth. She turns her away from him and he's pissed. Joel grabs her nipples and twists them, hurting her in the process. "This was you're doing Zoe." He then wraps that piece of tape on her mouth putting her back into the car.

"That's better."

Zoe looks to Joel with tears in her eyes and he smacks her head against the window causing her to lose consciousness.

….

Wade/Lavon:

"Will you stop stomping your feet? I'm trying to drive here."

"I can't help it. I'm scared for Zoe. If anything happened to her, I don't know what I would do."

"I hadn't heard you talk about someone like that since your mom passed."

"I love her Lavon. I know you don't know this, and she doesn't either, but I was going to propose to her last summer."

"Really? I didn't think anyone could settle you down."

"The doc is something else. She challenges me and loves me for me. I have to admit that I love her quirkiness too. She's the one for me."

"Why did you guys break up then?"

"Earl told me about the big misunderstanding. He had found her crying and she told him the reason why. It had to do with the ring in my pocket. I've been carrying it around since I had that talk with Earl."

"Wow. Congratulations man. I have a feeling she'll accept. What about the baby?"

"I don't care that it's not mine. What matters to me is that she is happy. I know how much she loves the baby inside of her. She glows. You should see it."

"This has been a strange day Wade. If I didn't hear those words from you, I thought…I don't know what I would of thought."

"I'm changing for the better because of the doc. I finally grew up."

….

Zoe/Joel:

Time passing felt like an eternity to Zoe. She had a splitting headache and didn't know why. Slowly opening her eyes, she can see how focused Joel is on the road. He wouldn't even notice if she woke up. She decided at this moment she needed to do something to stop this marriage from happening.

Joel notices out of the corner of his eye that Zoe was slowly waking up. He thought he had more time, but it wasn't meant to be. "Zoe, I know you're up. I saw you moving."

Zoe mumbles something and he just laughs. "Right, I forgot you can't speak so well."

Joel rakes his eyes over Zoe and realizes how vulnerable she is at this point. He takes one hand off the steering wheel and touching her. Zoe uses her hands to try and block him, but he is too strong for her. He rips her outfit down the front and is trying to have her way with her again not realizing where the car was headed. Joel didn't see the curve in the road and by the time he saw it, it was too late. The car went flying through the air flipping a couple of times, throwing both of them out of the window.


	15. Chapter 15

The Wedding 15

Wade/Lavon:

Both guys were silent in the car as they were driving down the highway. After their earlier talk about Zoe, it seemed to get awkward. Wade had told Lavon about his idea to propose marriage to Zoe and how much he had changed since she stepped into his life. Lavon was happy for the both of them, but he cautioned Wade into not jumping into this relationship with Zoe right away. It's not the same since Zoe's having a baby. Wade told Lavon he understands and will talk to Zoe about this whole thing and how they are going to work things out.

"Hey Lavon, do you mind if I put some music on? It's too quiet in here."

"Go ahead man. Just don't put it on the sports channel. I taped the game and don't want to hear the score."

Wade flips the channel and can't find anything on the radio due to the static. He gives up and decides to focus on the task at hand. Wade starts to daydream about how his life would be like with Zoe when Lavon suddenly slammed on the brakes.

"What in the world Lavon?"

Wade had turned to Lavon and noticed his face went white. He turned to see what got his attention and that's when he noticed the mangled up car.

"No!"

….

Brick/Lemon:

Lemon walks into the practice killing some time while she is waiting for her dad. Things are slow around there and she decides to organize some of her dad's files. She comes across Dr. Hart's name and was about to read the chart when her dad showed up. She immediately closed it and put it with the stack.

"Lemonade, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with my daddy. You've been working so hard since Dr. Hart hasn't been around to the office lately. I guess she is spending all of her time with her fiancé."

"I wouldn't know anything about that Lemonade."

"Daddy, why do you have a file about Dr. Hart?"

He looks at her and says "Did you look inside of it?"

"No. I was organizing it and came across her name."

"It's none of your business. This only applies to me and Dr. Hart."

"Fine daddy. Ever since she's come back into town, everyone's treated her like royalty. There is Lavon, George, Wade and now you. I don't get it."

"I'm sure you're overblowing things Lemonade likes usual. She just came back 2 days ago. It'll be old news once she's settled in again."

"If you say so daddy. I'm going to use the restroom before I go."

"You know where it is sweetie."

….

Wade/Lavon/Zoe/Brick:

He wasn't sure how long he had been screaming but it couldn't have been that long. Once he saw the car, he immediately ran over to it with Lavon but there was no sign of her.

"Where is she Lavon? I don't see her. She's got to be around here."

"Wade calm down. We'll find her. She couldn't have gone far."

As Wade looks closer at the car, he notices the front window of the cars glass is smashed and it had blood stains on it. He didn't want to think of the worst.

"She's around here Lavon. I know it. We have to find her. You look on that side of the road and I'll look on this side." Lavon agreed with him and started running up and down the road to see if he could spot anything. Immediately he spots a body. He looks to the heaven and prays that it isn't Zoe. There would be no going back for either one of them. Lavon walks down to where the body laid and turned it over. It was Joel and he was dead. He turned back to see if there was any sign of Wade finding Zoe, but he hadn't heard nothing yet. "Please let her be alive."

Wade runs up and down the road like a mad man looking for any sign of Zoe. He yells her name and doesn't get a reply. "She's not dead" he kept repeating to himself. She's probably hiding out somewhere on the side of the road scared like she was the other night. He runs up to where the ravine is to catch his breath when he spots her. She was lying face down on the ground and not moving at all. Immediately he ran to where she laid and slowly turned her over and that's when he saw it. She was seriously injured. He checked for signs of breathing and it was faint. This wasn't good for her or the baby. He hoped the baby survived because he didn't know what would happen if Zoe lost him/or her.

Lavon doesn't hear anything from Wade and decides to follow the same route as Wade. When he comes upon the scene, he didn't expect to see his best friends in the position they were in. Zoe was seriously injured and Wade, he looked like he wanted to cry.

"Lavon, you have to call Brick now. He needs to know about this and call 911 while you are at it. I'm going to stay with her."

Lavon calls Brick's cell phone and he doesn't answer right away. It went to voicemail. He then called the practice and he answered then. "Brick, this is Lavon. Zoe's in trouble. She and the baby need your help."

"Is she doing okay? What's her condition?"

"I don't know. All I know right now is that Wade is with her and he refuses to leave her side. It looks pretty bad Brick. The car was all mangled up when we came across the scene and it looks like she was thrown from the car."

"Hold tight and don't let him move her. Where were you guys headed?"

"We were going to stop the wedding and took the highway. You can't miss us."

"Alright, call 911 and tell the police where you are and tell them what you told me. I'm on my way."

Lavon hangs up the phone and walks over to Wade. "Brick said to not move Zoe in case her injuries are severe."

Wade looks up at him with tears in his eyes and nodes that he understands. He then holds on to Zoe's hand and talks to her. "Hey doc, this wasn't the way I planned on telling you this, but I love you. Last summer, I was going to tell you that and propose to you under a candle lit dinner underneath the stars. I picked up your entire hints sweetheart. I was just waiting for the right time. I talked to Earl and understand why you left and I'm not mad. I was catching the Jeweler lady because she tripped on my rug and that's how we ended on the bed. I couldn't let her fall and hurt herself. What kind of person would I be if I did that? I was telling Lavon how much of a better person I am because of you. You made me a better person and I can't wait to share these moments with you. Help is on it's way sweetheart. Just hang in there." He kisses her on the forehead and looks to the sky and begs for them to not take her away from him.

Lavon wipes the tears from his eyes and sits down in the grass waiting for any sign of Brick or medical personnel. It wasn't looking good as time was flying bye. He just hoped that this wasn't the end of neither one of their life.

…

Lemon/Brick:

"Hey daddy, where are you off too? You look like you're in a hurry."

"I don't have time for this Lemonade. There was a medical emergency and I'm needed at the scene."

"Maybe I can help you?"

"No. I need you to leave the office. I have to lock up."

"That's ridiculous daddy. I can do it. Take care of that situation."

"Out Lemon. I don't have time for this."

"Okay, okay. I'm going."

Brick jumps into his car and peels out of the car to get to the scene of the incident.

….

Wade/Lavon/Zoe:

Lavon was watching his best friend struggle, lying near the woman he loved. It broke his heart to see the two people who finally found their way to one another, only to be stripped because of a bad situation. He was still looking for any sign of an ambulance or Brick, but didn't see anyone. He knew it was bad.

Wade was lying with Zoe and continued to talk to her, caressing her fingers in hope that she might somehow respond to his touch. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for this woman. "Doc, I know how much you like to sleep sweetheart, but you have to wake up. I'm scared and I need you. Please baby. I would do anything to hear your voice or feel your fingers. I'd even go shopping with you to buy shoes and you know I hate stuff like that. Please, you can't leave me."

It was almost like a dream. Brick appeared out of the blue and was rushing to the scene with Lavon.

"How is she Wade?"

"She hasn't regained conscious since we've been here."

"Did you check?"

"No. I couldn't check. I know how much this baby means to Zoe."

Brick puts on latex gloves and gently moves around Zoe's body to make sure she's not uncomfortable. He checks for any sign of life using the stethoscope on her stomach but comes up empty. The baby has passed on. Brick looks at Wade and shakes his head no. "I'm sorry. There is nothing else to do."

Lavon hears the news and is just as heartbroken as Wade. They both had tears streaming down their face as they both knew that telling Zoe Hart that she lost her baby was going to be a hard task.

The ambulance arrived on the scene and Brick is barking orders at the medics and telling them the assessment of what's going on. Wade and Lavon both watch as they put the backboard underneath Zoe's fragile body, strap her down and put her in the ambulance. Neither one of them said anything. They were both in shock.


	16. Chapter 16

As promised to **cadenf **

The Wedding 16

Wade/Lavon:

The drive back to Blue Bell was surreal. It was quite among the both of them and each one of them was in their own thoughts of what they witnessed. Neither one of them knew what to say. It was almost like a bad dream that neither one of them wanted to be part of. It was an eye opener and both of them realized how much of an impression this woman made on both of them for different reasons. No matter how crazy she acted, or how wrong she was, her heart was always in the right place.

When they finally made it back into town, they went their separate ways to grieve for Zoe in a different way. Wade went to his place to hole up, while Lavon stepped into his place, praying and hoping that no one else was around. This wasn't the time he felt like answering questions that he didn't have answers too. The only thing that mattered was Zoe Hart was alive and she needed her best friend and the love of her life to continue to believe in her, because honestly, neither one of them would know what to do if they lost her.

…..

Lemon/AB/Dash:

They met up at the Rammer Jammer since Lemon was working. Wade had shrieked his responsibility and Lemon was annoyed at it.

"I can't believe Wade, AB. He's gone off to be with Dr. Hart again. Who knows what he's doing?"

"Lemon, please can we talk about anything else but Wade and Zoe. If I didn't know any better, you were jealous that he's giving her the attention you are obviously seeking."

"Anna Beth Nash, what are you implying?"

"Ever since Zoe came back into town, the town's people have been talking about her and it's irking you. I can see your veins popping out of your face now."

"I just don't get it. I was at daddy's earlier and noticed that Dr. Hart was a patient of his and of course I tried to look but daddy came back in the room right before I could read it."

"Lemon Breeland, I can't believe you would stoop so low."

"She is hiding something and I just want to know what it is."

"I'm sure that the secret will come out eventually. This is a small town. What else could happen?"

"I guess you're right. Where's Lavon at?"

"I have no clue. He was gone before I came over here."

"Hmm…It seems like all the men are gone. Daddy got an emergency call, Wade is with Dr. Hart doing who knows what, and Lavon is probably doing mayoral duties."

Dash pulls up a seat near the bar stool. He listened in on the last part of the conversation and felt like he needed to correct the ladies.

"Lemon Breeland and Anna Beth Nash, I just saw Wade and Lavon come back into town earlier."

"You did? How long ago Dash, AB inquired."

"It was probably half an hour."

"Lemon, I'm going to head out. I'll talk to you later."

Lemon ponders Dash's words and wonders why Wade wasn't with Dr. Hart. Maybe he did listen to her after all and decided to finally come to his senses. That brought a smile to her face.

….Wade:

It wouldn't stop haunting him. As much as he wanted to forget the scene, it went back to where Zoe laid, unconscious and barely breathing. When Brick tells Lavon and I the bad news about her losing her baby, it just broke me inside. I can't even imagine the pain she is going to feel when she wakes up and finds out. He wishes he could go back and fix it, but he knows there is no way for that to happen. He just hoped and prayed that Zoe survived this car accident, because if she didn't, there was no reason for him to live.

…

Lavon:

I can't help but think of the first time I had the pleasure of meeting Zoe Hart. She was this ball of energy that had come from NYC and didn't have a clue of what this town offered. It took her a while to adjust to our ways, but she finally got it. We were family here and no matter what happens, we look out for our own. He couldn't help but smile when he got her to try some grits and participate in the town float. She took chances and that's what he liked about her. Zoe Hart wasn't afraid to fail, even if she did sometimes dispense bad advice. She tried and that's all he could ask of her. As he sits her in the kitchen, he notices the picture of Wade, Zoe and himself last summer. Hopefully it wouldn't be the last.

…

Brick:

As I sit in the practice tonight, I can't help reflect on what happened a couple hours ago. Dr. Hart was in here with Wade by her side asking me to be the doctor for her baby. It was an honor to be involved in something so special, that I couldn't refuse. Now as I think about how many hours have passed, I'm trying to understand on why this had to happen to her and how am I going to break the bad news to her that her baby has passed away due to the crash. It's not any conversation any doctor wants to have, especially when they think of her as more like a daughter. He gets all choked up and the tears start to flow from his eyes.

…

George/Lemon:

"Lemon, what are you doing here?"

"George, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Look, if this has to do with Wade and Zoe, I'm out. I'm tired of hearing about how wrong she is for him and etc."

"It has nothing to with that subject, but I'm not surprised that Wade came back alone."

"Lemon…"

"Okay, okay. I'm here to talk about us."

"There is nothing to say Lemon. I broke up with you yesterday."

"I know you did George. I just think you did it in the heat of the moment and I'm willing to forgive you for it."

"Seriously, do you hear yourself?"

"I don't' know what you're so mad about."

"The reason why you and I broke up had nothing to do with Wade and Zoe. It had to do with the way we are communicating. I listen to everything you've said and you complain about anything and everything."

"That's not true."

"Lemon, your selfish and are only want to be in a relationship because you can't handle the fact that all your friends and one Zoe Hart are in relationships. It irks you to think that other people around you are happy."

"You're wrong George Tucker. I don't need to be with anyone to be happy."

"Why do you want to be with me?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly! We tried and things didn't work out for us. It's better to cut our losses and focus on the future."

Lemon ponders George's words for a few minutes and leaves his office.

…

Lavon/AB:

"Lavon, I just heard from Dash that you are home. You can't hide from me."

When AB doesn't hear an answer from Lavon, she starts looking all over the house. When she does spot him in the kitchen, he isn't himself. He's staring at a picture of Wade, Zoe and himself. It was like he was almost in a trance.

"Lavon…Hello!"

Lavon turns and looks at AB and she couldn't but help see his sad expression.

"What's wrong?"

"It's been a long night AB. I don't really feel like talking at the moment. I just want some peace and quiet."

"Come on Lavon, I'm not just anyone. I'm your girlfriend. You can tell me anything."

Lavon wipes his face and puts the picture frame away of his two best friends and then turns to AB. "I'm worried about Wade. He isn't himself."

"I don't understand Lavon. Lemon said that Wade and Zoe were getting/ or back together."

"Lemon doesn't know what she's talking about. She's just spewing garbage with her talk. Even if they were, it's none of our business. Were there friends and we need to support them."

"Okay. Why are you so upset about Wade?"

"What I'm about to tell you AB is to not to go anywhere outside of this kitchen/house, got it."

"I understand. I promise."

"Wade, Brick and I were at a scene of an accident earlier tonight and it wasn't good. It looks like she was thrown from the front of the car into a ditch, barely breathing when she was found. It looked pretty gruesome. I had called Brick to help us with the situation since he knew the person and could tell us things that we couldn't. Wade stayed with her as long as he could. The news got even worse. Brick, Wade and I had a hard pill to swallow."

Lavon gets emotional and wipes his eyes. He takes a deep breath before he continues.

"That person who we were all worried about was none other than Dr. Zoe Hart. She wasn't the only victim in this accident. Her baby died as a result of this. I know it's a shock to hear, but as far as I know, Brick, Wade and I were the only ones who knew she was pregnant. She wanted to enjoy the pregnancy before word got out. I was supposed to have a little niece or nephew to spoil, but now that's gone. I'm not sure of Zoe's condition. The last thing Wade and I saw was the medics taking her into the ambulance and rushing her to the hospital.


	17. Chapter 17

The Wedding 17

AB/Lavon:

AB had listened to everything Lavon had said about Zoe and her jaw dropped. It was unreal to hear what had happened to her. She couldn't even imagine the pain Wade was going through right now. Seeing Lavon miserable broke her heart. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and tell him things were going to be alright, but she wouldn't be doing any favors for either one of them. In fact, no one knows the condition of Zoe. She wishes she could get answers, but that's impossible. She promised to keep this to herself. Lavon trusts her and she can't break his confidence.

"AB, I'm going to clean up and take a quick shower. I need some time to think before I check on Wade. I can't leave him alone."

"Alright. Why don't I whip up something for you both? Even if you're not hungry, you still need the energy to wait for any news on Zoe."

"AB, I don't think Wade is going to eat anything and I'm not hungry."

"Sweetie, just let me do this. I don't' want neither one of you to worry."

"Okay. I'll be down in a bit."

…

Lemon/AB:

AB was preparing some food when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and was surprised to see Lemon on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here Lemon?"

"I needed someone to talk too and since you're my best friend, I thought I'd come to you."

"This isn't really a good time Lemon."

"Oh. I see. You and Lavon not getting along right now?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm just making him a quick bite to eat and then we've plans."

"Really, this late at night."

"Yeah. We just thought we'd walk around town after we eat and look at the stars."

"I never pegged Lavon for doing something like that. That's strange."

"Lavon is full of surprises these days."

Lemon stares at AB and notices her fingers are shaking. "Why are you nervous?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Lemon."

"You're hands are shaking."

"No, no. You must be mistaken."

"AB, you're hiding something from me. What is it?"

"Lemon, it's not my business to tell and I swore Lavon to secrecy. I'm sorry, but you have to leave. If Lavon finds you here, he might blow."

"Okay. I hope you guys work out whatever issue you guys have. Tell me later."

Lemon leaves the mayor's place and can't help be suspicious of AB and Lavon keeping secrets.

…

Wade:

He was sitting outside in the wicker chair reminiscing about all the wonderful memories Zoe and he shared. He closed his eyes and thought about the first time he met her and what an impression she made on him. She was this little spitfire who came into his house and who had gotten under his skin. He never met anyone like that. She was a fish out of water, but she was a catch that he was willing to fish for. The town parade was one that he never will forget. It was the first time he got to sample the doctor's lips. She was getting herself worked up and the only way to have her stop was to kiss her. She kissed him back which was a surprise to both of them. He was surprised Zoe didn't slap him for it. Then there was the manner in which they pretended to not have feelings for one another. They thought they were being secretive with having fun behind the scene, but in reality everyone knew. Zoe and I were first caught by Lavon, but he didn't out us. Rose noticed the difference in the both of us and could tell there was something more. It was funny trying to be creative without all the eyes and ears on us. Earl, god bless my dad knew there was something more to the both of us. He called it and was right when we got together. I've never seen someone so fond of a girl I've dated. Doctor Hart could do no wrong in his eyes. He thought about last summer and how the confusion caused her to flee Blue Bell. If only he had gotten to her and was able to explain. This leads to the present. Everything he loves might have been taken away from him. He can't think like this. Sitting around this house is depressing him even more.

He had to get away from here.

…..

Lemon/Wade:

Lemon sees Wade leave his house alone and finds it odd that he isn't with Dr. Hart. It's almost like he finally woke up and has moved on. She couldn't wait to find out what happened.

"Wade, wait up."

Wade turns and sees Lemon head his way and tries to avoid her at all costs. He learned over the years it's easier to deal with her immediately or she nags you to death.

"Lemon, I'm busy. What do you want?"

"I noticed you're missing someone. Have you finally come to your senses and realized that Dr. Hart isn't the one for you?"

"What are you babbling about Lemon?"

"I'm talking about Zoe Wade. Keep up here."

"Lemon, you lost me. Spell it out for me."

"Well, I talked to Joel the other night and told him about Zoe being with you. I was worried that you were falling underneath her spell again and wanted to make sure that Joel reeled in Zoe before she tried to manipulate you again. He seemed to be okay with you guys spending time with one another. I guess my advice worked out huh. I haven't seen neither one of them for the last 2 days. Maybe they decided to run off and have some time together."

"Let me get this straight. You went to Joel and told him that Zoe and I were together and he was cool with that."

"Yes! That's what I'm saying."

"Do you have any idea what you have done? Don't answer. Just shut up and listen. You may be proud of yourself right now for telling Joel about Zoe and I being together, but you have no idea what transpired after that. I can see behind those eyes how proud of you are for accomplishing your goal. You know what Lemon, you got your wish. Zoe Hart isn't here with me not because I don't want her here. She isn't here because of the actions of her psycho, lunatic, dead fiancé of hers. Yeah, dead. I said it. Joel Stevens is dead. Do you know why he's dead Lemon? It's because of you. You had to run your mouth like the little bitch you are and tell him about Zoe and me. If you weren't so intent on getting whatever vendetta against Dr. Hart, she would be right here with me, standing on this porch talking to me and sharing her dreams. Instead, she is lying in some hospital fighting for her life because of what happened to her."

Lemon started crying and said "I didn't mean anything to happen to her."

Wade yelled at her. "Stop it. This isn't about you Lemon. I didn't even get to tell you the rest of it. Because of you, Zoe won't get the chance to know her baby. That's right her baby. Zoe was pregnant! It was the one thing she loved more than herself and she'll never get to raise it because of you. You should be crying tears of joy Lemon. It's what you wanted. You wanted Zoe to be miserable and you got your wish. Congratulations! I hope your happy now. By the way, just so were clear…I never, ever want to see your face again. You and I are no longer friends. I HATE YOU!"

Lemon runs away from Wade and turns back to the mayor's plantation not realizing the situation she was about to get herself in.

…..

AB/Lavon/Lemon:

Lemon is pounding on the door waiting for someone to open the door. She had to talk to AB.

"Hold on. I'm coming."

Lavon opens the door, surprised to see Lemon with tears down her face.

"I need to talk to AB Lavon. It's important."

AB walks in and says "I'm here. What's wrong?"

"It's Wade AB. He hates me."

"What, why does he hate you?"

"He told me what happened to Zoe and say's it's my entire fault. He told me that if I hadn't interfered and told Joel about Wade and Zoe being together, none of this would have happened. Wade also said that Zoe was pregnant, but that it was impossible. She didn't look like it."

Before AB had the chance to reply, Lavon stepped in. "You just came back from talking to Wade."

"Yes, that's what I just said."

Lavon couldn't hold it in anymore and exploded on her. "Wade's right Lemon. Zoe was pregnant. I was going to be an Uncle to a niece or nephew and because of what you did, that's not possible anymore. She lost that baby of hers because the car she was in must have flipped and thrown her out of the car. You weren't there when Wade and I came on the scene. Zoe was barely breathing when Wade found her and she was bleeding profusely. I've never seen anyone turn whiter than Wade. When Brick came out there to assess Zoe's damages, he told Wade and me the baby didn't make it. Do you have any idea how Wade felt? He thought he was the reason why Zoe almost died that night. He blamed himself for everything that happened. It turns out it was just a selfish bitch who thinks the world revolves around her. Wade's got the right idea Lemon. Add me to the list of people who want nothing to do with you. You disgust me Lemon Breeland. All these years I held you to a higher standard. Boy, I was wrong. GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN UNLESS IT'S BUSINESS. GET OUT!

Lemon can't believe this is happening. She gets into the car and is driving down the highway when it starts to pour. She tries to pull over since she can't see that well when the tires hit a patch of water and she went sliding off the road. Her brakes lock up and she slams into a tree and the air bags deploy.


End file.
